


Thunderstorms

by erzaascarlet



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fear, Fluff, Laxus Dreyar - Freeform, Lightning - Freeform, Magic, Mirajane Strauss - Freeform, Miraxus, Thunder and Lightning, Thunderstorms, fairy tail - Freeform, guild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27759079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erzaascarlet/pseuds/erzaascarlet
Summary: Laxus hears a noise, but he wasn’t expecting to see that, especially who it was, why were they scared?
Relationships: Laxus Dreyar/Mirajane Strauss
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Thunderstorms

Laxus swigged at his beer as he glanced down at all the guild slowly getting smaller and smaller as people leave for the night, the white-haired mage, Mira, wiping down at the bar, getting it ready for tomorrow morning, leaning back in his seat and kicking his legs up, placing them on the table as he got comfortable. Switching his music on, on his headphones, he shut his eyes and enjoyed the sound that drummed into his ear, a slight smirk on his lips.

He sat like that for a while until the sound of crackling and thundering overpowered the music blasting in his ear, grunting, he pulled them off and glanced around as another bang came from above, god he loved the sound of it.

Laxus took a deep breath, taking in the smell and the energetic feeling of the storm above that must of taken over magnolia whilst he listened to music and drunk. Scrapping the chair against the floor as he stood up evoked a small cry from somewhere in the building.

His eyebrows scrunched up in confusion at the sound, thinking everyone must’ve headed out by then as he was just going to sleep in one of the room on the second floor, he felt way to lazy to walk home and really he just wanted to lie there and listen to the storm, with no disruption, like from his arguing neighbours or cars driving past or drunk people laughing loudly or shouting outside... just complete bliss.

Descending down the staircase slowly and quietly, his coat dragging behind him like it always did, seeing the tuff of white hair just over the counter of the bar. Laxus’ head tilted to the side slightly, confusion written over his face.

Is that Mira?

What was she doing down there?

He walked across the guild and towards the bar, the scent she was giving off... sadness? No wait, fear. What was she so fearful off? If there was an intruder his nose would’ve picked that up, he did have the best nose out of all the slayers, in fact he was the best slayer... in his own mind anyways.

His gaze fell on the she-devil, cowered in the corner of the bar, the woman’s hand covering her ears as her eyes usual bright blue eyes are screwed shut, wishing the world away in this exact moment.

Who knew the she-devil could be this feared off something, it wasn’t even a powerful enemies, he swore to god if it was a spider or some sort of bug that made her act like this, he was going to hold it over her head for quite a while.

He knelt down in front of her, slowly resting his hand on her knee to gain her attention calmly, she was so small compared to him, if they stood side by side, she didn’t even make it to his shoulders. 

She jumped at the touch, her eyes springing open and met his dark ones, the panic that had set in her slowly disappearing at the sight of the man.

“Laxus?” She asked quietly, the panic going but confusion settling in, “I thought everyone had gone home” she told him, her hands falling to her side as she spoke.

Grunt, “I was gunna stay up in one of the rooms for the night” he grunted and looked at her, as he was about to ask the question that lead him there.

There was another few claps of lightning and a long roar of thunder, a high pitched squeal came from the woman’s lips as she went back into the same position from before, Laxus’ eyes widened slightly at the realisation.

She was scared of the storm...

A sigh past his lips, as he unlatched the headphones from his head as he pried her hands from her ears and latched the earphones onto her head, turning the music up to drown out the sounds from the thunder.

Mira’s gaze stayed on him, why was he doing this? Especially to her, someone he saw as weaker, especially right now.

He stood up and held his hand out for her, without a word, but his usual stone cold face as her dainty hand shakingly took his, he lifted her to her feet, pulling her close without realisation, her hand moving to press against his chest to stop her falling fully into him.

He couldn’t deny, in that moment she was the most beautiful woman he’d ever seen, was it just in that moment though? Her bangs were against her forehead and her eyes were glistening from the light of the moon and the lightning, glossy with tears.

Laxus pulled off his coat and wrapped it around the smaller woman for more comfort and protection as he led her to the top floor and into the room he claimed as his own for the night and shut the door, leading her over to the bed and climb in, only in his trousers under his now discarded coat that was wrapped around the terrified woman.

The lightning mage pulled back the covers on the other side of him, as she clambered in quickly, wanting to feel somewhat safe, even if that was with Laxus.

The music drowned out the storm above her as she buried her face into his chest, trying to hide from it, although he was confused with the whole ordeal, he rested his hand on her back that was covered by his coat and slowly rubbed it, trying to soothe her nerves.

It was quiet between them, not an awkward silence, but a comfortable one. Mira’s eyes are shut with her face buried into his bare chest as she was blanketed in his coat and the covers, holding her close.

His gaze stayed on her until her breathing smoothed out, small puffs falling from her lips as she slept peacefully in his arms, a very small smile making its way to his lips.

He made sure she was asleep until he rested his own eyes and fell asleep, listening to the comforting sound of the storm and the smooth pattern of her breathing, making him at peace and relaxed.

She was content in his arms, it felt normal, it felt domestic, it felt nice...

Especially with the man she loves, but would never admit.


End file.
